


Enjoy Yourself, Control Yourself

by FoxyEgg



Category: Heavy Rain
Genre: :), Angst, Carter Protecting The Human Disaster, Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Depression, Dom/sub, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drug Withdrawal, Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Panic, Holy shit-, Homophobia, Human Disaster Norman Jayden, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lets Hope For This To Be Slow Burn, M/M, Mentioned Carter Blake/Charlene, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Norman Needs Help, Not Canon Compliant, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Police, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Swearing, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Trauma, Tripo Is Not Allowed In My House, hoping for a slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-12-07 05:50:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18230768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyEgg/pseuds/FoxyEgg
Summary: (Title from my favorite lyric from Needs by Verzache, good song go listen to it.)Norman is 100% straight. 100% heterosexual. 80% hetero. 50% hetero. Okay, maybe more like 20% hetero. Fine, he has some thinking he needs to do.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Been thinking about this for so long that I just need to get it down and of course your dealing with me so I had to make some sort of depression/ self-harm. Seriously, look at my other stories tags, either has self-harm, depression, suicide, or rape. Just how things go around here. 
> 
> (I'm the kind of person who needs to vent through writing or I'll do self-harm, that's why I have so many depression stories. Also, for the rape? Yeah, part of my depression was caused by someone sexually touching me (wasn't that bad, just a touch on the ass from a creep, my school did jack shit about it, and I can't do much about that.) I just like to vent without hurting myself or others. Besides, this is far healthier. Still have to get eating and drinking normally down though.)

**Chapter One**  
90% Hetero

Norman Jayden, FBI profiler, who now resides in Philadelphia. He works with Carter Blake who is a brute of a man; complete dick-weed Norman thinks. Norman was mostly known for his work on the Origami Killer Case (aka Origayme Killah Case. :) ), he was known for his testing of ARI too. Norman hit his head as there was a knock on his door, really, people should have figured out by now to not bother him when the door is shut. He gritted his teeth and Charlene opened the door.

"Carter needs you." she had a sickly sweet smile planted on her face. Norman nodded and picked up ARI, which he thankfully already had off. He quickly walked out of his office (more of a back closet but I digress-) and headed for Blake.

"Jayden." Perry acknowledged Norman who nodded in response. "Carter can fill you in, right? I need to go to a press conference." Perry said as he walked away. Norman jumped as Carter tossed the file in front of him.

"You can read, right?" Carter smirked as Norman scoffed and picked up the file, reading the content inside of tit and setting it back down.

"Kidnapping." Norman sighed and rubbed his hand down his face. 'I'm too fucking old for this...'

"Yep, can you find anything else out with your amazing glasses?" Carter narrowed his eyes and went back to his computer.

"Maybe." Norman kept his straight face and tucked the file under his arm and walked away. Norman passed desks upon desks to get to his office; quickly, he shut the door and furrowed his brows, _the door couldn't shut fully_.

He growled, "Cheep ass doors." He decided to leave it as it was.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lil' bit short but eh, who really cares. This will take some time to update because I have SO MANY STORIES IN THE WORKS LIKE HOLY- 
> 
> Anywho, hope you guys will like this, I've noticed there isn't a lot of Carter x Norman that has Carter really not noticing/caring about Norm's addiction. Most fics have Norman off of Tripto or they just kinda glance over it. Also, lets hope to makes this a slow burn fanfic! I suck ass at them but I love reading them so much.


	2. Chapter 2

The moaning haunted his dreams.

  


Jackson Neville. That fucking degenerate of a man had taken over Norman, had taken advantage of the moment when Norman was hit, when he was knocked down. Norman could still smell his sweat, could still hear his own pitiful cries. He was stupid; he had a gun _right on his hip_ and he did abso-fucking-lutely _nothing_ with it. Norman could do this though, he could get through this, has done it with other things, why not this? He jumped up and stumbled back from a random burst of adrenaline. Sweat poured down his face and dripped onto the floor. The only Tripto vile he had with him crashed onto the floor, nearly breaking, luckily it only suffered a crack and slight leaking. Norman let out a sigh of relief, but the anxiety and adrenaline still ran through him, insane, crazy. The door cracked open. Slowly, making Norman’s stomach erupt into butterflies.

 

“Shit,” he mumbled, hissing as he shoved the vile of triptocaine into his jacket’s pocket.

 

Blake was actually an alright detective, so he could catch onto Norman’s glassy eyed look and how odd he was acting. Anyone could catch on. Norman has always had that aura of nervousness even when he’s trying _damn hard_ to cover it, and he’s very good at it; nearly even fooled Blake a few times.

 

Great actor Norman is.

 

**Page 2**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you it would take me awhile to update, by awhile I ment a few months because h o l y s h i t-

**Author's Note:**

> If I got anything wrong please do not be anxious to correct me! (e.g. spelling, content, plot hole, grammar ect.)


End file.
